doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Carla Valle
Chilena |pais = DINT Doblajes Internacionales |ingreso_doblaje = 2017|estado = Activa|instagram = cuilibunny}}Carla Valle es una actriz de doblaje chilena. Estudió la escuela Provoz en 2017 y ese mismo año comenzó a hacer doblaje de forma profesional. Es actriz de teatro egresada de la escuela Teatro Imagen de Gustavo Meza. Njr.jpg PIXIEBOT.jpg Vanessa-hudgens.jpg Reyan.jpg Elif_hercai.jpg Jill_Witches.jpg Janice_lol.jpg Hazan_mar_negro.jpg Katie_pawpatrol.jpg Rita_acacias.jpg Jen_Heartland_2.jpg Liv_Louis.jpg Chloe_unexpected.jpg Laura_Bashor.jpg Jen.jpg Señora Pan.jpg Ha trabajado haciendo doblajes en [[Doblajes Internacionales DINT|'Dint']]. Además tiene experiencia en teatro, destacándose en el género infantil y musical. '''También ha incursionado en la locución en español e inglés. Su versatilidad vocal le permite interpretar papeles de distintas edades. Filmografia '''Programas Infantiles * Escuela de Juguetes - Pixiebot * [[Kid-E-Cats|'Kid-E-Cats']] - Candy * [[Paw Patrol: Patrulla de cachorros|'Paw Patrol']]' '- Katie (Algunos episodios) * Creative Galaxy '- Annie * [[Odd Squad|'Odd Squad]] - Doña Pan / Nueva Doctora O * Charlie, El entrevistador de cosas '- Panqueque / Maleta * [[Sammy y compañía|'Sammy y compañia]] - Yoko * [[El mundo de Luna|'El mundo de Luna']] - Lolana Telenovelas Turcas * [[The Promise|'The Promise']] - Reyhan * Hercai - Elif * Fugitiva / Mar Negro- Hazan * [[Nueva novia|'Nueva Novia']] - Durdu / Aysun * [[Yeter|'Yeter']] - Yonca * [[Zeynep, buscando a su padre|'Zeynep, buscando a su padre']] - Leyla * [[Mi patria eres tú|'Mi patria eres tú']] - Zehra Películas * [[La noche de la bruja|'Witches in the woods']] - Jill * LOL - Janice * Akeelah and the bee - Kiana * [[La película de mi vida|'La película de mi vida']] - Voces adicionales Series * [[Acacias 38|'Acacias 38']] - Rita * [[Orange Is the New Black|'Orange is the New Black']] - Julia Solomon-Owens * [[Heartland|'Heartland']] - Jen * [[Bosch|'Bosch']] - Zealy * Jessica Jones - Frankie * Sneaky Pete - Laney Docu-Reality * [[Salvajemente famosos|'Salvajemente Famosos']] - Vanessa Hudgens * [[Madres adolescentes|'Madres Adolescentes']] - Chloe * Protectores de Alaska - Laura Bashor * Kilos Mortales - Tiffany Barker * Amantes o Farsantes - Liv * The Aquarium - Stephanie Link * Just Tattoo[[Just Tattoo Of Us| of us]]' '- Jen * Ex on the beach - Bibi * The Challenge - 'Nicole Z * 'Worst Cook in America - Brittany * [[Lost In Transition|'Lost In Transition']] - Stacy * Junior Bake Off - Hari / Ann / Abhimanyu * Ex on the beach Body SOS - Lydia * Supervivencia al desnudo - Leah * Supervivencia al desnudo Edición Extrema - Lindsey * Voces Adicionales en: * Designated Survivor * Jersey Shore * Luke Cage * Pesca mortal * Cake Boss * Dc Super Hero Girls * Waiting for the Sun * Orange is the new black * Autopsy * Monster inside me * Reno set go * Peztronauta * Gypsy wedding * Punisher * Lovesick * Easy * Fantomworks * Sunny day * Geordie shore * Kindred spirits * Property brothers * Murder by numbers * Evil things * Honey boo boo * Body bizarre Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Chile Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutoras chilenas